Rain Storm Love
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Sonic goes over to Amy's place to check up on her. He finds out more about Amy, historically, emotionally, and physically. Possible Continuation (Readers votes, please)!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I am still working on "The Black Emerald", and I am currently on Ch. 11. I know it has been over a year or so, and for that, I apologize. I have also been watching "Sonic Boom" on youtube, and I have to admit, it is pretty good. Don't understand how Knuckles can play the f &$% *g piano. And, Sticks, is crazy (kinda like me)! So, here is a new oneshot (?), for everyone to enjoy! (I don't know the bird's name or the gorilla's name, so I am gonna make a character or two for the news, sorry about that, everyone). I am also gonna be adding two or three characters from the fanfic "The Black Emerald", but no black emerald. Main focus is on Sonic and Amy.**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _A hot Storm_

 _Sonamy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _"Hello, this is Mathew Hawk with the six o'clock news..."_ Sonic and Tails were sitting in Tails's hut, watching the news.

"This outta be good." Sonic said. Tails leaned forward, grabbed his glass of water, and drinks a sip, or two.

"Things have been quiet with Eggman gone on vacation." Tails said. "Things around here are kinda boring."

"Well, some TV should help us out with the boredom." Sonic said, getting comfortable.

 _"Our top story: Notorious inventor, Dr. Eggman has left for vacation, leaving the citizens of Mobius at peace. Now, here is your weather with Miana Squirell. Miana?"_

 _"Thank you, Mathew, We have a strong storm coming in, with record wind gusts. Most of the storm will be to our north, as it will move into the east. There is a slight chance of hail, so be prepared for that..."_

"That's near Amy's place." Sonic said. Tails looked at Sonic.

"You wanna go check on her?" Tails asked. Sonic stood up from his seat.

"Might as well." Sonic said. "Catcha later!" And, without missing a beat, Sonic took off like a flash.

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy sat on her couch, looking at an old picture. She kept it in a nice, golden frame. Her eyes began to water. It was a picture of her at age two, wearing a pink Cinderella dress, her two year older sister, who was purple, with her arms wrapped around Amy from behind, smiling from ear to ear. She was wearing a white gown, with a big fan behind her. (She almost looked like a peackock, which was pretty funny)Amy was smiling, as well. And, behind those two, was an adult version of Amy, who was light purple, in a beautiful gown, and a tiara ontop of her head. It was her mother.

 _'...Mom...'_ Amy thought. _'...Violet... I miss you two so much.'_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" Amy looked at her door. She set her picture down on her coffee table, and went to the door. She opened it to find Sonic.

"Hey!" Amy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you." Sonic said. Amy cocked up an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't do that over the wrist communicator Tails invented?" Amy asked.

"Mine broke." Sonic said. Amy placed two fingers over her eyes, and shook her head.

"Get in." Amy said, pointing her thumb behind her shoulder. Sonic did as told. Amy closed the door. "Figured you'd be at Tails."

"Yeah, but there's suppose to be a storm, and-" Sonic stopped in mid-sentence. Amy turned around and saw Sonic pick up the picture she was holding moments ago. "Friends of yours?" Amy walked up to Sonic, took the picture, and sat down, looking at it.

"It's my family..." Amy said, as Sonic sat next to her. He could see the pain and suffering in her eyes.

"You've never said a word about your family." Sonic said. Sonic skooched over, and looked at the picture. Amy pointed her finger at her mother. "That's my mom."

"She's lovely..." Sonic said.

"She was a great woman..." Amy began. "... A great Guardian Queen..."

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A QUEEN?!" Sonic asked. Amy slowly nodded her head. "So, that makes you a-"

 _"A Guardian Princess"_ Amy confirmed. She then pointed to the purple version of Amy. "That's my older sister, Violet."

"Where are they, now?" Sonic asked. Amy stared at her picture.

"...Mom's dead,..." Amy said. "...And I have no idea where Violet is." Amy, then, began crying. Sonic placed a hand on Amy's shoulders. Amy placed her picture back on her coffee table, and covered her face with her hands. Sonic, calmly wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"Amy..." Sonic began. "...I'm sorry. I had no idea..." Amy sniffed, and sat back up.

"I usually don't like talking about shit like this." Amy said, not caring about her language. Sonic was shocked, to say the least. All of a sudden, there was lightning, and a rumble of thunder. Amy jumped, a little. Amy stood up, and went to her closet. "You can stay here, on the count of the rain..." She pulled out a blanket, and a couple of pillows. "...Promise me you won't tell anyone about what you just heard about me." Sonic stood up, took the blanket and pillows, and placed them on the couch.

"...I promise." Sonic said. Sonic took Amy into his arms, and gave her a hug. Amy returned the gesture.

 _Ohhhh_

Sonic looked at Amy's eyes, as Amy did the same. He placed a hand on Amy's cheek, and gently rubbed his thumb across it. After a moment, Sonic slowly leaned into Amy, eyes closed, and gently placed his lips upon hers. Amy, closed her eyes, and returned the gesture. They were small kisses, at first. After a second or two, they had a massive tongue war. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist. Sonic's hands began to feel her back, until he found a zipper, and, letting his hands do whatever they want, he pulled the zipper down, and allowed her clothes to fall.

 _Maybe, tonight_

 _We could close the door and lock ourselves inside_

Amy stood before him in her bra and panties. Sonic pulled away from Amy's lips for a moment, to catch some air. Neither of them knew why they were doing this, but, in all honesty, they didn't care. Amy placed her hand on Sonic's face, and gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek, as Sonic did, before. Sonic quickly placed his lips on Amy's one more time, and allowed his hands to un-clip her bra. Sonic's hands grabbed the bra straps, and pulled them down, off of her shoulders.

 _Take time to feel_

 _I don't wanna miss the chance to be so real_

 _The days all fly away and i forget the truth_

 _Everything that matters is in this room_

Amy pulled away from Sonic, and looked at him. She saw his eyes, and they were filled with confusion, and nervousness. Amy smiled, and replaced her hand on his cheek.

"It's ok..." Amy said. "I've never done this, either." Sonic chuckled. He picked Amy up, bridal style, and carried her to her bed. There, he laid her down, and Sonic climbed on top of her.

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy cooed, as she saw his eyes, just, once more.

"...I promise..." Sonic said, placing his hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "...I won't let anything happen to you..." That was all the motivation she needed.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

Sonic placed his lips on Amy's, and began another tongue war. He slowly parted, and began to kiss her cheek, making his way to her neck. Amy tilted her head to her left, granting Sonic more access.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

Sonic's hand found one of Amy's breasts, and began squeezing it. Amy breathed out a moan, as she stared at the ceiling, trying to grasp what was going on.

 _My heart is yours_

 _And every part of me still wants to give you more_

 _More time to love_

Amy then felt Sonic's lips grasp her breast nipple, and began sucking on it, almost like an infant. Amy's hand gripped her sheets, enjoying the feeling she was receiving. Sonic, switched breasts, so that the other one received the same amount of attention. Amy breathed very heavily. Sonic's hands, gripped her panties, and slowly pulled them down. He pulled them off her legs, and threw them across the room. He, then dragged his tongue down her stomach, and near her sensitive area, and began to lick it, enjoying the taste he was receiving.

 _Cause you never know when life will leave us_

 _I wanna take in all the beauty here_

 _Let the world around us just disappear_

Amy tried to close her legs, but Sonic was keeping them opened. After a moment or two, he climbed up, and saw Amy's eyes. He could feel his member pulse for entrance, but Amy pushed Sonic over to the side, and she was now on top of him.

"Huff...Now..." Amy said, in between breaths. "Huff... My turn..."

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

Amy began kissing his neck, and his chest. She went lower and lower. She grabbed his member, in her hands, and she wrapped his member with her lips. Now, Sonic was the one gripping the sheets, and began breathing very heavily. She then began bobbing her head, putting the whole member in her mouth, slowly moved it out of her mouth, and back in.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

Amy stopped Sonic's torture, and sat up, on his stomach. She looked at him with confused eyes. Amy was out of breath, and so was Sonic.

"...Ready?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her eyes, and slowly nodded his head 'yes'. Amy, then lifted herself over Sonic's throbbing member, and she slowly pushed Sonic's member into her folds, breaking her wall.

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

Amy's body began shaking. But, she continued. She slowly lifted herself off of Sonic, and pushed him back into her, and she kept her rythm. Sonic was moaning and groaning, gripping the sheets, as Amy continued the pleasure, with her heavily breathing as well.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

Sonic sat up, wrapped his arms around Amy, and began assisting her by grabbing her hips, and began pushing them away, and ramming them back into him. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic, and held him close. She took his face into her hands, and looked into his eyes. Amy placed her lips upon Sonic's, and had a massive tongue war.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

Sonic laid down, while keeping his lips on Amy's, and allowed Amy to continue riding him. He grabbed Amy, rolled over, so that he can be ontop of Amy. Sonic slowly pulled out of Amy, and rammed back into her.

 _"S...Sonic..."_ Amy mumbled, moaning and groaning from the pleasure she was receiving.

 _"..I... I can't..."_ Sonic moaned. _"A-Amy..."_ Sonic picked up speed, and after a moment, he released into her, letting out one long moan. Amy threw her head back, and let out a moan, herself.

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

Sonic pulled himself out of Amy, and laid next to her. He also pulled out the blanket, which was folded neatly at the edge of Amy's bed, covered both of them up. Sonic leaned into Amy's ear and whispered something that Amy stunned.

 _"...I love you..."_ Amy looked at Sonic with shock and joy.

"I love you too..." Amy returned. They both laid their heads down, and fell asleep in each others arms.

 _When you lie next to me..._

Little did they know, someone was watching them, the entire time. He stood in the trees, as his hands turned into fists, and was clenching them so hard, they were shaking.

"...You Bastard!" He muttered, with anger and venom in his voice. "You will pay!"

* * *

 **This is where I am gonna leave it, for now. Now, I know it says "Complete", but, I am leaving the choice up to you, the readers. Do you want me to keep this as a One-Shot, or do you want me to add more chapters. Please, let me know in the review box!**

 **THANK YOU! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody! Thank you SO much for the reviews, and the requests to continue. So, I have decided to continue. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _Rain Storm Love_

 _SonAmy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _Chapter Two_

Sonic woke up to the sun rise, and realized that it was almost dawn. He moved, a little, and looked next to him, and found Amy. He rolled over onto his side, and placed an arm over Amy. Amy moved, a little, and opened her eyes.

"Hey." Amy whispered. Sonic smiled.

"Hey." Sonic returned. Sonic rolled back on his back, and Amy cuddled up next to him. "Got an idea on what time it is?" Amy rolled over to the edge of her bed, and looked at her side table. She grabbed her clock, and looked at it.

"6:22 am" Amy said. She her clock back on the side table, and covered her chest with the blanket. Sonic rubbed his eyes with his fingers, and removed some crust.

"Got anything planned?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at him.

"Not that I know of." Amy said. Sonic grinned, rolled onto his side, placed a hand on her face, and placed his lips upon hers. They exchanged butterfly kisses, then followed by a massive tongue war. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic, as he stuck his hand down to Amy's folds, and inserted two fingers. Amy was moaning while kissing Sonic. They were ready to have one more extremely magical moment together...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sonic and Amy immediately stopped what they were doing, and looked at Amy's door.

"Amy!" Sticks voice hollered. "Open up, or I'm coming in!"

"SHIT!" Amy muttered, as she threw the blankets off, and went to grab her bathrobe. Sonic climbed out of bed as quickly as possible, and hide in Amy's bathroom.

"Amy!" Sticks hollered, and opened the door. Sticks entered, and saw the place. Amy came running out, in her bathrobe, and looked at Sticks with annoyance and anger.

"Sticks!" Amy said. "You need to learn patience. What are you doing here?"

"We were suppose to go hiking today." Sticks said. She then pulled out a hand book, and opened it to a page. "I have it written here!" She pointed to the writing.

"Sticks..." Amy said. "...That was yesterday, before the storm."

"Really?" Sticks asked. Amy nodded her head. Sticks, then looked at her page, and saw the date. "Oh. See you at the cliffs!" Sticks turned around, and left the hut, closing the door behind her. Amy shook her head, in disbelief. Sonic, slowly came out, looking around.

"She's gone." Amy said. Sonic came into the living room, and walked up to Amy.

"I should be going," Sonic began. "Tails is probably wondering where I am." Amy nodded her head in agreement, and gripped her upper part of her bathrobe.

"I'll keep what happened a secret." Amy said. Sonic looked at her.

"Ok." Sonic said. He placed his hand on Amy's cheek, with gentle care. He, then placed his lips upon Amy's, and had a quick tongue war. Sonic quickly pulled away, and left Amy's place. Amy stood there, blushing. She, then turned around, and went to get changed.

 _~*oOo*~_

Tails was working on one of his plane when Sonic entered his workshop.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted. "Where were you, last night?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked. "What do you mean?"

"You never came back."

"I was..." Sonic said, trying to think of a way to tell Tails a big fat lie. All of a sudden, he had a flashback.

 _"..I... I can't..." Sonic moaned. "A-Amy..." Sonic picked up speed, and after a moment, he released into her, letting out one long moan. Amy threw her head back, and let out a moan, herself._

"...At my place." Sonic said, with confusion in his voice. "Yeah! At my place!"

 _'Nice work, Sonic!'_ Sonic thought. Tails rolled out from underneath his plane, and looked at Sonic with an eyebrow lifted up on his face.

"You are such a liar." Tails said, getting back to work.

"I _was_ back at my place!" Sonic argued. "Honest!"

"What ever." Tails said, as he continued to work. Sonic turned around, and left. He went, walking around. For some odd reason, he wasn't in the mood to run at the moment. He looked at a cliff, and decided to take a seat. He watched the sun rise. It always found a way to calm Sonic down. He looked at the view.

 _'...What got into me, last night?'_ Sonic asked. _'...I can't believe I...'_ Sonic was feeling shame, guilt, and torture. He could hear the water hit the side of the cliff, below where Sonic was sitting. He wondered how Amy was doing.

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy was on her way to get a mad-burger. She hasn't been feeling to well, and thought some food would help. She walked up to Dave, the intern.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked.

"One mad-burger, please." Amy said, very gloomily like. Dave returned to the stand with a burger and pop. "Thanks." Amy said, as she took a seat. She took one bite out of her food, and slowly chewed it. She was remembering what happened last night.

 _"...Ready?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her eyes, and slowly nodded his head 'yes'. Amy, then lifted herself over Sonic's throbbing member, and she slowly pushed Sonic's member into her folds, breaking her wall._

Amy's face grew red, and her hands began shaking. She swallowed what was in her mouth, and almost puked. Amy placed her food down, and covered her face. She was on the verge of tears.

 _'...I gotta go home...'_ Amy thought, and threw her food away. She then began heading to her place. She took her time, as she watched her feet. It took her almost an hour, but, she made it to her place. She laid down on her couch, laid on her stomach, and covered her face with a pillow. She, then, finally began to cry.

* * *

 **Ok, here is Chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews. I do have one more vote. Would any one like to have Hurricane Victoria in this fanfic? This totally your choice. Think it over, and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Chapter 3! Now, I know that I have asked you, the readers to decide if I should include Hurricane Victoria into this fanfic. Oviously, I have not heard. So, I have decided to include her, but give her a small role. If you have a problem, let me know. If you don't like the idea, I apologize.**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _Rain Storm Love_

 _SonAmy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _Chapter 3_

Knuckles was walking around the forest, enjoying the fresh air, and the view of the trees, and vines, and everything nature had to offer.

"Sigh, nothing like a nice walk in the middle of a forest to relax the brain." Knuckles said, not talking to anyone in particular. The birds were singing, the sun was glowing. He looked to his left, and found some bushes, and decided to look at the other side. He moved the bushes, and found a human girl, dressed in a Sailor Moon get up, with the bow, skirt, and back bow in a lovely shade of blue. She was also covered in scratches and bruises.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted. "Are you all right?" He got on his knee joints, and gently picked the girl up. Knuckles placed his ear over her heart. She was alive. Knuckles picked her up, bridal style, and ran to Sonic's place. "Your gonna be ok."

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic was laying in his hammock, still thinking what happened between him and Amy. He was feeling shame, guilt, and down right trashy.

"I should go and apologize to Amy." Sonic said to himself. He got out of his hammock, and began to get ready to run.

"SONIC!" Knuckles voice hollered. Sonic turned around and saw Knuckles running with someone in his arms.

"Knuckles, what the hell did you do?" Sonic asked, not knowing who the mystery person was.

"I found her in the forest!" Knuckles said. "She's still alive, too."

"Let's get her to Amy's place." Sonic said, completely forgetting what he was going to talk to Amy about. "Amy can help." Knuckles nodded, and followed Sonic to Amy's place.

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy was still shedding tears. It was all she could do, until she heard a knock at her door. She slowly got up, dried her eyes, and lowly walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's me!" Sonic's voice called out. "Knuckles found this girl in the middle of nowhere, and she needs help."

"A girl-" Amy began to question, until she opened the door. There was Sonic's proof. Amy's eyes grew. "Get her in here!" Both boys rushed over to Amy's couch, where Knuckles laid the girl on. Amy came over with an extra blanket, and covered the girl with it. "Does she have and ID or something?"

"Nope." Knuckles said. Sonic scratched his head.

"She looks kinda funny." Sonic said. Amy looked at him with a glare. Sonic looked at Amy, and saw her glare. "What?"

"Sonic, how can you be so selfish?!" Amy said.

"What?" Sonic asked. "I'm just saying, she needs a new change of clothes." Knuckles sat on the edge of the couch, and slowly, and gently, moved some of her hair out of her face. Knuckles began to blush, a little.

 _'...She...'_ Knuckles thought. _'...She's beautiful...'_ Her eyes squinted, and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal green. "Hey! She's awake!" Both Sonic and Amy looked at the girl.

"W...Where the hell am I?" She asked.

"Your on Mobius." Sonic said.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked. The girl slowly sat herself up.

"...Ok, I think." The mystery girl said. She looked around. "I hope I'm not trespassing or anything."

"No, your ok." Knuckles said. "I'm Knuckles." He held out his hand. The mystery girl looked at his hand for a moment, until she felt comfortable to take his hand with her own, and shook it.

"I'm Hurricane Victoria." The mystery girl said. Amy lifted her eyebrow.

"What kind of a name is that?" Amy asked.

"A name I like." Hurricane said.

"Where are you from?" Sonic asked. Hurricane looked puzzled.

"I... I don't know." Hurricane said. "And I really don't want to go back." Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Well..." Sonic began. "We can help you figure it out."

"Look, if I ran, I must have had a pretty good reason. If you let me stay, I'll do housework." Hurricane said.

"What can you do?" Amy asked.

"I can wash, clean, sew, cook-"

"COOK?!" Sonic and Knuckles asked.

"You can cook?!" Amy asked. Hurricane nodded her head 'yes'.

"She stays!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Amy snapped. "I can cook!"

"No offense, Amy, but your cooking is,..." Sonic began. "Well,...Burnt." Amy glared at Sonic.

"Look," Hurricane began. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes." Knuckles looked at her funny.

"Your not stepping on my toes." Knuckles said, looking at his feet. "And, Amy, if you want, I can teach you some of my recipes."

"Would you?!" Amy said. Hurricane nodded her head. Amy looked around, and about. "She stays." Hurricane grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you." Hurricane said. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

'Come on in!" Amy hollered. In came Sticks.

"I was picking berries for my pie, and I was-" Sticks stopped in her tracks, when she saw Hurricane. It took her a minute, then she dropped her berries, and pulled out her boomerang. "ALIEN!"

"Huh?!" Hurricane asked. "I'm no alien!"

"If your not an alien..." Sticks started. "...Then your secretly working for Dr. Eggman! Where is he?!"

"Who the fuck is that?" Hurricane snapped.

"That's enough proof." Sonic said. Hurricane looked around and found a clock. It read 4:28pm.

"Why don't I make some Chicken Alfredo with a cesar salad." Hurricane offered.

"YES!" Sonic said. "It'll be nice to not eat at MadBurger for every meal. I'll go get Tails!" Sonic took off, going through Amy's front door.

"Amy, Sticks, you wanna help?" Hurricane asked.

"Sure!" Amy answered.

"I'm not helping an alien." Sticks said, glaring at Hurricane. She turned around, and stomped out. Knuckles stood there, looking around.

"I'll go." Knuckles said, leaving. Amy shook her head, and looked at Hurricane.

"So," Amy began. Hurricane looked at her. "How hard is this meal?"

"It's really easy." Hurricane said. "First, we need to go to the store, and get boneless chicken, Alfredo sauce, noodles, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, Cesar sauce, and croutons."

"What are "croutons"?" Amy asked. Hurricane smiled.

"You'll see when we get to the store." Hurricane chuckled. Both girls went to the store, and did some shopping. They made it back to Amy's house, and both girls began cooking. Hurricane was seasoning the chicken while Amy was chopping up the carrots. She looked at Amy, and saw the blues. "Are you ok?"

"...Yeah," Amy said. "I'm fine."

"Boy problems?" Hurricane asked. Amy looked at her with shock.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Amy asked. Hurricane smiled.

"You've been like that since Sonic left." Hurricane said. Amy grew red.

"...IT'S NOTHING!" Amy shouted. Hurricane looked at her with shock, but let it slide. After a half hour to forty five minutes, the dinner was made, and Amy and Hurricane began to set the table.

"DINNER!" Hurricane hollered. Out of no where, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks appeared.

"Wow!" Sonic said. He couldn't believe the food that was on the table. Best part of it all, NO BURNT FOOD! "Amy, you and Hurricane did an awesome job!"

'Thanks." Amy said. Sticks was grinning, as well.

"I'll admit, this is good work, for an alien." Sticks said. Knuckles was drooling.

"Can we eat, now?" Tails asked. Amy looked at Hurricane, and both girls took a seat.

"Dig in!" Amy said. Everyone filled their plates, and had a marvelous meal.

* * *

 **Chapter 3, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it. I will be working on Chpater 4, soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everybody! Thank you for all the reviews, I really enjoy hearing everyone saying that you like my fanfics. I truly appreciate it. Word of warning, this chapter might be a bit dark. Read at your own risk. Alright, here is Chapter 4!**

 **ROLL FILM!**  
 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _Rain Storm Love_

 _Sonamy_

 _M_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _Chapter 4_

"Ahh," Sonic said, putting his fork down on his plate, which was licked clean. "That was amazing!"

"I've never had great food like this, before." Tails said.

"You know,..." Sticks began. "For an alien, you can make a mean meal."

"Thanks," Hurricane said. "But, Amy deserves some credit. She put the salad together." Amy blushed.

"Can you both cook for us again tomorrow?" Knuckles asked. Hurricane chuckled.

"Sure." Amy said.

"Here, Amy." Hurricane said, standing up. "I'll help with dishes."

"Ok." Amy said. Both girls began stacking up dishes, and taking them into Amy's hut. Amy brought in the last dishes, as Hurricane began filling the sink with water and dish soap. "So, what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Hmm..." Hurricane said. "...How about Pork Chops and Mashed Potatoes?"

"That sounds amazing!" Amy said, with a smile on her face. Hurricane washed and rinsed the dishes, and Amy dried and put away. "Hey,... Can we have a girl talk?"

"Sure." Hurricane said. "What about?"

"...Sonic." Amy admitted, sadly.

"Did you two do something your regretting?" Hurricane asked. There was a moment of silence.

"...Yeah." Amy admitted.

"I see..." Hurricane said. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"He's a guy!" Amy retorted. "Men don't talk."

"You never know unless you try." Hurricane said. "Tomorrow, ask him to step aside to talk. Just the two of you."

"...I'll try." Amy said. Hurricane smiled. Amy and Hurricane finished the dishes, and soon, it was 10:22pm. Hurricane slept on Amy's couch, while Amy was in her bed, have a bizzare dream.

 _~*oOo*~_

 _Amy, at age five, was sitting at a table along with the other kids, eating porridge. The food was terrible, and no body was getting enough. All the kids were in a great hall, slowly eating the nasty food that was terrible. All of a sudden, an old woman dressed like a Queen, well fed stepped up to the microphone, and cleared her throat. Everyone stopped eating immediately._

 _"WE ARE LOW ON FOOD!" She shouted. Fear ran through them all. "Who shall be locked in the room of death?" No one moved. Everyone just sat there, starring at their food. The room of death was the last place to be in. Once you go in, you never come out, until you die. Once your dead, or barely alive, they bury you in the small garden next to the playground. Three muscled teenage hedgehogs came from behind the headmistress, and walked up to Amy._

 _Amy could feel their breath on her neck. She knew they picked her._

 _"HEY!" One of them hollered. The headmistress, and the thugs looked at the third one, and grinned. "I can't see his bones."_

 _"Take him." The headmistress said. The thug grabbed the kid by the arm, and pulled him towards the thug._

 _"NO!" The boy pleaded. "DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" The boy struggled to get free, but it was no use. "SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!" Amy wanted to help. Honestly, she did. But, if she did anything, she would be killed. The headmistress followed the thugs and the boy. All any of the children could do was shed silent tears. Amy was shaking. All of a sudden, a gentle hand was placed over hers. Amy looked over, and saw her best friend, Rodney. He was a light blue hedgehog, with a scar on his left eye._

 _"It's ok, Amy." Rodney whispered. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."_

 _"I..." Amy whispered. "...I don't want to lose you."_

 _"Everything will be ok." Rodney assured. "...Sonic the Hedgehog will be here, someday. I know it!"_

 _"Shh!" One of the children said, and pointed to where the headmistress was standing. Two of the three thugs were standing there, watching the children. One came up behind Amy, and was picked up by her waist._

 _"I thought this one was whispering to her buddy." The thug said._

 _"Well, then." The other thug said. "Looks like she needs to be taught a lesson in manners." Both thugs dragged Amy to one of their rooms, and threw her on the bed. One of them grabbed a knife, and cut Amy's clothes off of her. Amy tried to escape, but she was pinned down on the bed._

 _"You be a good girl, and do what we tell you," One thug began. "Or you'll never see your friend again." Amy was crying. She knew what was gonna happen. One thug lowered down to Amy's panties and he cut them off. Amy wiggled, but they had her pinned at her wrists and ankles. Amy could feel his tongue against her folds, and she closed her eyes. The thug that was pinning her down by her wrists somehow got his clothes, and shoved his member into Amy's mouth._

 _'NO!' Amy thought. 'STOP! PLEASE! MOM!'_

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy woke up with a start, and jolted out of her bed. She looked around, and saw that she was in her hut. Never, in a million years she thought she'd remember that place. Or Rodney, for that matter. She covered her face with her hands, and began crying. The hallway light turned on, and in came Hurricane.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Hurricane asked. "I could hear you whimpering from the living room." Hurricane walked into Amy's room, and sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?"

"...My childhood." Amy muffled. Hurricane placed a hand on her shoulder, and began patting it.

"It's none of my business, but what happened?" Hurricane asked, but then there was a knock at the door. Hurricane looked at the clock on Amy's side table. It read 1:15am. "Who the hell is knocking at one in the morning?" Hurricane stood up, walked to Amy's door, and opened it to find Sonic.

"Oh." Sonic said. "I was kinda hoping Amy would answer."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hurricane asked.

"Amy left her communicator on, and I heard her crying. Is she ok?" Sonic asked.

"That was what I was gonna find out." Hurricane said, and pointed to Amy's room. Both Sonic and Hurricane walked into Amy's room. Hurricane flipped the light on, and Sonic saw Amy in tears.

"Amy, hey!" Sonic said, sitting next to Amy. "What's the matter." Sonic sat on Amy's bed, knees sticking up, and his arms around Amy. Amy wiped the tears away with her hands.

"...I had a flashback back when I was in the orphanage." Amy said.

"You've never said a word about any orphanage." Sonic said.

"You don't want to know." Amy said.

"Well, obviously, it's bothering you." Hurricane said. "Care to talk?" Amy sat up, starring into her bed blanket.

"...When I was five, before I met Sonic, I was in an orphanage." Amy began. "...It was a living hell."

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"...If we were low on food, they'd pick a kid, and lock him/her up in a room until they died or passed out from starvation." Sonic had a shocked look on his face, and Hurricane covered her mouth with big eyes.

"Amy..." Sonic said.

"The headmistress and her three thugs had real food while the rest of us ate porridge." Amy began to cry again, and burried her face into her blanket.

"What did they do to you?" Hurricane asked. Amy clutched her legs, and tried to turn into a ball.

"Take your time." Sonic said. Amy continued crying.

"...I've lost count of how many times they raped me..." Hurricane's face read disbelief. Sonic was speechless.

"Amy, come here." Sonic said, pulling Amy towards him, wrapping her in his arms. "Your safe, now."

"But, Rodney isn't." Amy said.

"Rodney?" Hurricane asked.

"Who's Rodney?" Sonic asked.

"Hey helped me escape the orphanage." Amy said.

 _~*oOo*~_

 _Amy and Rodney ran for the wired gates, in the middle of the night, and found a whole big enough for Amy and Rodney to escape._

 _"Amy, you go first." Rodney said._

 _"What about you?" Amy asked._

 _"I'm right behind you." Rodney said. Rodney helped Amy through the whole. She made it to the other side._

 _"Your next." Amy said. All of a sudden, the alarms went off._

 _"AMY, RUN!" Rodney hollered. Amy looked at his face._

 _"Not without you!"_

 _"I'll follow. Now, go!" Rodney said. Amy stood there, not knowing what to do._

 _"GO!" Amy, made the hardest choice ever. She turned and ran._

 _~*oOo*~_

"I haven't seen Rodney in years." Amy said, wiping her face with her hands.

"Amy, how long have you been getting these dreams?" Sonic asked.

"They just started tonight." Amy said. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Everyone jumped.

"Who the hell can that be?" Sonic asked.

"It's probably Sticks." Amy said, climbing out of bed. She went to the door, flipped on the lights, and opened. "Sticks, if it's you, I'm gonna-" Amy stopped mid sentence and gasped. Before her was a light blue hedgehog with a combo of Sonic's and Knuckles's hair, and had a scar over his left eye.

"Hey, Amy." He said. "It's been a long time." Amy began crying, again. But, this time, tears of joy. "Too long."

"R-...Rodney?" Amy asked. The hedgehog smiled, and nodded 'yes'. Amy threw her arms around hin, and held onto him for dear life. The hedgehog returned the gesture.

"Amy, who is this?" Sonic asked. Amy let him go, and turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, this is Rodney." Amy introduced. "He helped me escape." Sonic walked up to Amy and Rodney, and shook his hand.

"So, your Sonic the Hedgehog." Rodney said. "It's great to finally meet you."

"You've heard of me?" Sonic asked.

"We've heard stories of the heroism." Amy explained. "That's what kept us hoping." Then, she turned to Rodney. "I thought they killed you."

"So did I." Rodney explained. "But, they kicked me out. They said I wasn't worth their time."

"Are they still in business?" Hurricane asked. Rodney nodded his head.

"The three thugs are still there, too."

"Alright, I have made a decision." Sonic announced. "We're gonna go to that orphanage, and help those kids!" Everyone looked at Sonic with shock.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded his head 'yes'.

"We leave in the morning." Sonic ordered. "Rodney, you can crash at my place for the night."

"Really?" Rodney asked. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." With that being said, Sonic grabbed Rodney by the wrist, and was off like a light.

"In fact, we should all be in bed." Hurricane said. Amy nodded, and retreated to her room. Hurricane flipped off the lights.

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic cleared a spot off his couch and gave Rodney a pillow and a blanket.

"You and Amy are close." Sonic said.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me." Rodney said. "Her favorite bedtime story were stories about you and your battles."

"Really?" Sonic asked. Rodney nodded his head 'yes'.

"You were the reason why we had hope." Rodney said. Rodney placed the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Thank you. For taking care of Amy for me."

"No problem." Sonic said. Sonic climbed into his hammock, and fell asleep.

 _~*oOo*~_

"Ok, we're off on an adventure!" Tails answered. He was getting the X-Tornado ready. Tails was in the pilot's seat, Sticks sat behind him, Hurrican was behind her, Amy was behind Hurricane, and Rodney, Sonic and Knuckles were on the wings.

"So, Rodney, do you know where this place is?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Rodney answered. Tails flipped some switches, and off they went. All they saw was water for miles.

"I've never been this high up before." Sticks said, looking out the window. Amy stayed quiet. She didn't want to go back, but, there were kids there that needed help. It took an hour or so, but, they made it to an unknown island, surrounded by trees and cliffs.

"We'll land on the beach." Tails said, landing the plane. Everyone climbed out, and began to wander around.

"Knuckles, you and Sticks, and Tails stay here with the plane." Sonic said. "We'll keep in touch with the communicators. Rodney, Amy, Hurricane and I will go find the orphanage."

"Ok." Everyone agreed. Rodney was leading the group, and began climbing the rocks.

"Where is this place?" Sonic asked, getting annoyed. Rodney looked over a couple of bushes, and pointed.

"Here!" Rodney said. The group laid on their bellies, and looked over the bushes. There was the orphanage, with children playing, and the lady dressed like a queen.

"That's the headmistress." Rodney whispered.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Amy said. Sonic looked at the two. All of a sudden, one of the thugs came out, holding a baby, which was crying. The thug pulled out a gun, but Sonic didn't see it.

"Amy, I think you might have over done the story, a little bit." Sonic said.

"I'm not making this up." Amy said, and looked at Hurricane, who had a camera, and was filming the whole thing.

"Amy, I'm just saying that, maybe-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone looked at the scene in disbelieve. The thug took the infant's body, and threw it into the pile of other dead bodies. All the children there stopped what they were doing, and watched in horror. The headmistress looked at the children.

"PLAY!" She snapped. The children did as told. Hurricane's eyes were reading horror. Rodney didn't move. Sonic couldn't believe what happened. Amy turned her head away, morned the poor little baby. Sonic laid there, in disbelief.

"I know the princess of these lands." Hurricane said. "She's a good friend of mine, and, we have proof."

"Let's go." Sonic said. Hurricane went in a different direction, and Sonic pulled out his communicator.

"Tails, it's Sonic." Sonic said.

 _"We heard a bang, is everything ok?"_ Tails asked.

"Amy and Rodney were telling the truth." Sonic confirmed. "Get the orphanage as quickly as you can." Amy stood up and began climbing down. She held out her hand, and summoned her hammer.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?!" Rodney hollered. Sonic got up.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Sonic said, and followed Amy. One of the thugs was eyeing a six year old girl, and picked her up by her waist.

"You'll do nicely..." He drooled. The little girl began crying, cause she knew what was gonna happen.

"PUT HER DOWN, NOW!" Amy hollered, and whacked him in the side of his face, breaking his neck, and killing him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The headmistress snapped. She took one look at Amy, and gasped. "YOU!"

"Long time no see, bitch!" Amy said. "Oh, and I'm here to free the kids."

"You and what army?" The headmistress said. Sonic appeared next to Amy. All of a sudden, a boomerang came, and whacked her across the face, leaving behind a scar. Sticks, Knuckles, and Tails appeared. Another thug came running towards them, but, Sonic, quick on his feet, curled into a ball, and rammed into the thug's stomach. It sent the thug flying. The headmistress backed up a little, shocked to say the least. All of a sudden, soldiers appeared in armor, and pointed their spears at the headmistress.

"Awe, you started without me." Hurricane whined. She stepped aside, and allowed the king to appear. He was a brown hedgehog with an odd haircut, and was dressed from head to toe. The headmistress got onto her knees, and bowed.

"Your majesty," She began. "I can explain." She never got the chance. Shackles were placed on her wrists.

"No. More. Lies." The king ordered. "Bring all the children to my palace for a proper meal." Rodney came up from behind Hurricane. Amy ran inside the building.

"Amy!" Sonic hollered, and ran behind her. Amy climbed up the stairs, and ran to the fourth door on the right. She pounded the door open to find the third thug, kissing a three year old boy's neck.

"Get away from him!" Amy hollered. She pulled him away, punched him in the face, and knocked him out. She, then, turned to the boy. "Hey, are you ok?" The boy looked at Amy with scared and confused eyes.

"W-Who are you?" The little boy asked. Amy smiled.

"A friend." Amy said. The little boy wrapped his arms around Amy, as she picked him up, and took him out of the room. Sonic stood there, and allowed the soldiers to arrest the third thug.

 _~*oOo*~_

The great hall of the castle was filled with children. Everyone was eating grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks were in the throne room, accepting special awards for their services. Hurricane and Rodney were watching.

"For your bravery, and heroism, and saving these poor children," The king began. "We are prepared to throw a festival for Heros, with music, fireworks, and a feast."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sticks said. She looked around. "Where's the food?"

"You'll have to excuse her, your majesty." Amy said. "She's... Unique." The king chuckled.

"Quite alright." The king said.

"Are the kids gonna be ok?" Tails asked.

"The children will be safe, now that the menaces have been reprehended." The king said. "In fact, Rodney?"

"Sir!" Rodney said.

"We would like to make you the new headmaster of the orphanage. The kingdom will provide you with everything you need."

"Thank you, sir!" Rodney said.

"With that being said, let the festival begin!" The king announced. Amy went to the great hall, and checked up on the kids. You could hear the clinking of spoons on the bowls, and chewing. The head chef was standing there, making more sandwiches. Amy turned around, and saw the same little boy she rescued, holding his bowl. He was scared.

"P-please, ma'am." He said, very weak. "I want some more." Amy looked at the chef, and received a smile.

"Of course, sweetheart." The chef said. She filled his bowl, and gave him another sandwich. She looked at the door, and saw a couple come in. One of the supervisors went up to them. Amy could hear them.

"Can I help you?" The supervisor asked.

"We'd like to adopt a son and a daughter." The male said. His wife was smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course!" The supervisor said. "Please, have a look around." Amy smiled. Finally, these children were getting a second chance. A hand was placed on Amy's shoulder. She looked, spooked at first, but then, she saw it was Sonic.

"Sonic." Amy greeted. They both looked at the couple, for they have picked the little boy Amy saved, and a four month old girl. Amy couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Chapter 4! I will be honest, this is, might be the darkest chapter I have done in all of my fanfics. At least there is a good ending to this chapter. So, hope you all enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, chapter Five! I do hope everyone had an awesome few weeks. Without further adue, here is it.**

 **ROLL FILM!**  
 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _Rain Storm Love_

 _Sonamy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _Chapter 5_

There were fireworks lighting the night sky. The king had asked fireworks for the Festival of Heroes. He also offered rooms for everyone. Amy was on the balcony connected to her room, and she was watching the display. She was glad the children were saved. All of a sudden, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Amy said. The door opened to reveal Sonic.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"Hi." Amy returned.

"That was an awesome meal the king gave us." Sonic said, trying to stir up conversation.

"Yeah." Amy said. Sonic joined her on the balcony, watching the fireworks. Sonic looked below. He saw carnival games, food booths, it was almost like a fair, more like a festival.

"The king wants us at the trial of the headmistress and those two thugs we reprehended."

"Really?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. Amy turned her attention back to the fireworks, and Sonic did the same. For a moment.

"Can we talk?" Sonic asked. Surprised Amy, to say the least.

"What about?" Amy asked.

"...That night." Sonic said. Amy new, right away, what he was talking about.

"Oh." Amy responded. Sonic was feeling guilt.

"...I don't know what came over me, I..." Sonic began. Amy was watching Sonic's eyes. "...I'm sorry." Amy placed a hand on Sonic's cheek.

"...It's ok, I was part of the cause." Amy said. "...I should have said something. Truth be told..." There was a moment of silence. "...I kind of enjoyed it." Sonic looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"REALLY?!" Sonic asked. Amy nodded her head 'yes'. Amy, very quickly, wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, and gave him a hug. Sonic returned the gesture. After a moment, the two of them seperated, but still had their arms around each other. They both looked into each other's eyes.

 _Ohhhh_

 _'...'_ Sonic's mind was blank. _'...What the hell.'_ Sonic very quickly placed his lips upon Amy's. A few butterfly kisses were shared, then a massive tongue war took place. Sonic's hands wondered around Amy's body, and found the zipper to her outfit. Sonic took broke from the heated kiss, and stared at Amy.

 _Maybe, tonight_

 _We could close the door and lock ourselves inside_

"...You really are..." Sonic began, looking into Amy's eyes. "...Beautiful." Amy blushed.

"Really?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. Amy's eyes began to well up, and shed tears. "Sorry." Sonic chuckled, and wipped away the tears.

 _Take time to feel_

 _I don't wanna miss the chance to be so real_

 _The days all fly away and i forget the truth_

 _Everything that matters is in this room_

"Really." Sonic said. Sonic placed his lips back on Amy's, and resulted into another massive tongue war. After a moment or two, they parted for air. Amy, very quickly kicked off her shoes and socks, and Sonic picked her up, and carried her to the king size bed.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

He laid her down, and Sonic climbed ontop of her. Sonic began leaving butterfly kisses on Amy's cheek, making his way down to her neck, and nibbling a little bit. Amy breathed out a moan, as Sonic's hand felt it's way to one of her breasts.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

Amy was gripping the sheets from the torture and pleasure she was receiving.

 _My heart is yours_

 _And every part of me still wants to give you more_

 _More time to love_

 _"S-Sonic..."_ Amy moaned. _"Ah!"_ Sonic gave the one breast that was in his hand a soft squeeze, and Sonic's lips found it's way to the other one, and began suckling on it, almost like an infant. Amy's hands wrapped around Sonic, and held him close.

 _Cause you never know when life will leave us_

 _I wanna take in all the beauty here_

 _Let the world around us just disappear_

Both Sonic's and Amy's bodies were shaking like crazy. Sonic found the sheet that was kicked to their feet, and Sonic pulled the sheet over them, hiding them both.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

 _"R...Ready?"_ Sonic whispered. Amy, slowly nodded her head 'yes'. Sonic, very slowly, pushing his member, which was throbbing, into Amy's forbidden area, causing both of them to inhale out of shock. _"Amy..."_ Sonic began. _"...Your...So tight..."_

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _"I...I can feel you..."_ Amy whispered. _"...I'll be fine."_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

 _"You sure?"_ Sonic asked. Both of them stared into each other's eyes.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

 _"...Yeah."_ Amy confirmed. _"Don't stop..."_ Taking the hint, Sonic slowly pulled himself out, slightly, and then rammed into her. He kept a descent speed, then, all of a sudden, he began to go faster. Amy was moaning like crazy, and she wrapped her arms around Sonic, her hands underneath his spikes.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _"I... I can't..."_ Sonic moaned. _"Amy..."_ After a moment, he felt himself releasing into Amy. He let out a loud moan, as Amy did as well, hitting her climax. Amy threw her head back, and let out a big moan. Sonic placed his lips on Amy's, having one last tongue war.

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

Sonic broke, to look into Amy's eyes one more time, before falling asleep. Amy, looked into Sonic's eyes, as well.

 _When you lie next to me..._

"Your shaking..." Amy said. Sonic grinned.

"I'll be ok. Promise." Sonic pulled himself out of Amy, and laid on his back. Amy took the sheets, and laid her head on Sonic's chest, covering herself up. Amy placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, and fell asleep. Sonic wrapped one arm around Amy, and took the hand on his shoulder with his free hand. Both laid there, and quickly fell asleep.

 _~*oOo*~_

Sticks was wondering around, trying to find her room.

"I wish I asked that king guy directions to my room." Sticks passed a closed door, and heard a moan. "Huh?" Sticks got confused, and curious, to say the least. She walked up to the door, and placed her ear on the door. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

 _"Ahhhh..."_ Sticks jumped, and ran down the hallway.

"GHOSTS!" Sticks was screaming. Hurricane was walking around, looking at the beautiful artwork she was seeing. It was rather peaceful until...

"GHOSTS!" Sticks's voice hollered. Hurricane stopped in her tracks, and found Sticks running. Sticks ran behind Hurricane, hiding.

"What's with all the yelling about?" Hurricane asked.

"Ghosts!" Sticks said. "This castle's haunted!"

"Seriously?" Hurricane asked. "Cool!"

"Not cool!" Sticks hollered. "Your the alien! Aliens and ghosts work together."

"For the third time, I am NOT an alien!" Hurricane snapped. "Come on, I'll help you find your room."

"Ok." Sticks said, following Hurricane.

 _~*oOo*~_

In the trees, next to Amy's room, a figure was watching them. For the second time since he started following her. His hand was in a fist, shaking with rage. He showed anger with his _ruby red eyes._

"...You damn slut..." The figure said. "And, yet, your my target... What do you see in him?"

 _~*oOo*~_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sonic woke up to a knock at the door. He held Amy close to him. Trying to protect her.

"That better not be Sticks again." Sonic whispered. Amy woke up, and looked at Sonic.

"Amy?" Hurricane's voice called out. "The king wants up to be at the trail against the headmistress and her thugs."

"Ok!" Amy hollered. "I'll be there, soon." Sonic sat up, and grabbed Amy's clothes for her.

"Here." Sonic said, handing Amy her top.

"Thank you." Amy said, and got dressed. After a couple of minutes, Amy was dressed, and heading for the door. Sonic followed. Both of them made it to the court room, just in time. Sonic, and the gang sat in the balcony, waiting for the trial to begin.

"ORDER!" The officer hollered. "ALL RISE! HIS MAJESTY, KING QUANTIMA PRESIDING." Everyone stood up, and in came the king. He took his place in the chair that was in the front middle of the room.

"All but the headmistress and accomplices my seat." The king said. Everyone did as told. "Headmistress of Tiquana Orphanage. Your crimes are worthy of death." The headmistress had fear on her face. "However, it is against my powers. There for, you are banished to the bad lands. No one is to show you any kindness, or ever speak a word to you."

"Majesty..." One of the thugs said. The king looked at the thug talking. "I hope you don't bare us no ill way..."

"You two are a strange group of fellows." The king stated. "You two are to join the headmistress in banishment from here until the end of time." The guards took the headmistress, and the two thugs, and escorted them to the badlands. Amy sat there, dumbfounded with what just happened. Sonic place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's over, Amy..." Sonic said, as Amy began to shed tears. "...It's over."

* * *

 **Chapter Five! Hope you all enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everybody, time for Chapter Six! Hope you all enjoy**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _Rain Storm Love_

 _Sonamy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _Chapter Six_

Everyone was leaving the court room, as the guards escorted the headmistress and her two thugs to the badlands. Sticks, Knuckles, Tails and Hurricane walked up to Sonic and Amy.

"You ok?" Sticks asked. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Amy responded. "They're having Rodney take charge of the orphanage. The children should be in good hands."

"Why do you say that?" Hurricane asked.

"The orphanage is now under the protection of the king. They'll be checking in, now and then."

"Huh." Knuckles said. "I thought they were gonna get the death penalty."

"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing." Sonic said.

"Come on, time to head home." Tails said. Everyone nodded their heads 'yes'. Amy looked around and saw Rodney.

"Be right back." Amy said. Everyone watched as Amy walked up to Rodney. "Your gonna be ok with the orphans?"

"I'll be fine." Rodney answered. The king's ordering doctors and nutritionists to the orphanage."

"Oh." Amy responded. She then wrapped her arms around Rodney, and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." Rodney returned the gesture.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Rodney responded. "Come visit, will you?"

"Sure." Amy said, letting Rodney go. "See you later!" Amy waved, and reunited with the gang, and all headed for the X-Tornado. Tails, Sticks, Hurricane and Amy were in the seats provided. Sonic and Knuckles sat on the wings.

"Next stop, home!" Tails announced, and with a few clicks in his cockpit, they took off. While in the air, Sonic got comfortable on the wing, enjoying the breeze. Knuckles was gripping the wing for dear life. Hurricane was taking a nap, and Sticks was looking out the window.

"Wow," Sticks began. "We're so high!" Sticks was admiring the view of the ocean. She turned her head to her right, to look out the other side of the window, and spotted something odd. "Guys! Look!" Hurricane woke up, and looked out the window. Amy did as well.

"What the hell is that?" Hurricane asked. Amy looked, and wondered what it was.

"I think it's a flying ship." Amy guessed. Sonic looked in the same direction as the others were looking.

"You might be right, Amy." Sonic said.

"Let's land and see what it is." Tails said, sitting in the cockpit. Everyone nodded their head 'yes'. After twenty minutes, they landed on Mobius. They all climbed off or out of the plane, and went to the beach. The flying ship was still there.

"I wonder who it belongs to." Knuckles said. All of a sudden, the wind picked up speed, and was causing a sand storm. Everyone crouched down, and covered their faces from the sand. Sonic got a good look at who it was. It was a red hedgehog, dressed in armor, with a red cape, and hand his hair in a poney tail. He also had green eyes, and was on a surf board, with fans on the bottom, causing it to float in the air.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sonic asked. He didn't answer. All of a sudden, the sand storm stopped, and everyone looked at the same person Sonic was looking at.

"Who are you?!" Amy asked. The mysterious hedgehog looked at Amy, and took a breath.

 _'...I found you...'_ He thought. _'...My princess'_ He stepped on a button, and soared down to the gang. He circled everyone, and grabbed Amy by the waist.

"LET GO!" Amy hollered.

"Amy!" Hurricane hollered, and jumped on the mysterious hedgehog, wrapping her arms around his neck. He flew into the air, bit Hurricane, and grabbed her by her arm, and threw her off.

"VIC!" Knuckles hollered. He jumped, and caught Hurricane in his arms.

"So," The mysterious hedgehog finally said. "The half-breed's here, too. No matter, my accomplices can have her, it's you I want!" Amy turned her head, and looked at the mysterious hedgehog in the eyes.

"Let her go!" Sonic yelled. He curled into a ball, and spun really fast, trying to hit his surf board. But, the mysterious hedgehog stepped on a button, and five lazors were ejected, all of them hitting Sonic. The momentum of the lazors pushed Sonic into the beach below.

"Sonic!" Tails hollered. Tails ran to Sonic, to see if he's ok.

"I got this!" Sticks hollered. She pulled out her boomerang. "Try this, you ALIEN!" Sticks threw her boomerang, but the mysterious hedgehog grabbed the boomerang in mid flight, and threw it back at Sticks. She jumped out of the way, and allowed the boomerang to hit the beach, stopping instantaneously. Amy struggled to break free, but the mysterious hedgehog hit her in the one spot in the neck, which caused Amy to pass out. The mysterious hedgehog took Amy, and flew to the flying ship.

"AMY!" Sonic hollered. No use. They were gone. Sonic was filled with rage.

"Sonic..." Tails said, trying to find the words to comfort him. Everyone could see the anger and frustration in Sonic's face.

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy slowly woke up, and placed a hand over her forehead, due to the fact that it hurt, a little. She realized she was on a bed, in a room she didn't know. She sat up, crawled off the bed, and walked over to a full length mirror, and realized she wasn't in her usual clothing. She found herself wearing a white gown, that curved her body, made out of silk, with a straight neckline, and in the center of the bodice was an embroidered eagle made out of gold. She also spotted a golden tiara on top of her head. And, on the sides of her head were white roses.

"I didn't think you'd be awake so quickly." A voice called out. Amy turned around, and saw the mysterious hedgehog from before.

"Who are you?" Amy asked. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, my dear. I mean no harm." He said. "My name is Tomaya, and I have been searching for you," Amy backed away a little, and hit a wall. "Should I call you _"Guardian Princess Amadia"_ it sounds more formal. Or should I just call you Amy." Tomaya walked toward Amy, and placed a hand on Amy's face, with gentle and care. "The dress is ravishing on you."

"What do you want with me?" Amy asked. Tomaya smiled.

 _"...To make you my Queen..."_ Tomaya answered.

"WHAT?!" Amy hollered.

"You see, my dear..." Tomaya began. "You protect the entire galazy. And with that, you are granted great power. If I were to marry you, I will be entitled to the same power you have."

"Your nuts!" Amy barked. "There's no way I'm gonna let you get the power."

"Hmph." Tomaya said. Amy was fuming with rage, and Tomaya found it humorous. "Fine. If you don't agree, I'll just turn your new home, and every man, woman, and child on that god forsaken island into ash." Amy went from anger to shock. Tails?! Sticks?! and Knuckles?!

Even SONIC?!

Amy's body was shaking like crazy. She began to shed tears.

"...You..." There was nothing she could do. "...You win. Just promise me you'll spare everyone from death."

"Anything for my gorgeous fiance." Tomaya said. He turned around, and left.

"Siana! Maisa!" Tomaya hollered. Two maids came forward.

"Sir!" They both greeted.

"Make sure my bride is prepared properly." Tomaya ordered. He left the room. One maid was a white fox, and the other was a brown echidna.

"Your highness." The fox greeted. "I am Siana. And this is my assistant, Maisa."

"Hi." Amy said.

"Shall we begin?" Maisa pulled out measuring tape, and began measuring Amy for a wedding dress.

 _'Sonic, anytime now...'_ Amy thought.

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic was helping Tails with his plane. It was almost dusk.

"Tails, how much longer?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you ask that every five minutes." Tails said. "I need more time!"

"We don't have that, Tails! Amy's counting on us." Sonic was pacing around the workshop. Knuckles was treating Hurricane's wound that she recieved from Tomaya. Sonic walked up to her.

"The bastard that took Amy called you a half-breed." Sonic stated. Hurricane looked at him with silence. "What does that mean? I thought half-breeds were extinct."

"I'll explain later." Hurricane said. "Concentrate on Amy." Sticks was sitting down, looking at her boomerang.

"When is Tails gonna be done!" Sticks barked. "I'm gonna make that alien pay!"

"If anyone asks if I'm done ONE MORE TIME, I WILL TAKE FOREVER!" Tails hollered. Everyone looked at Tails with shock. "DONE!" Tails closed the panel. "Sonic, let's go!" Sonic jumped into Tails plane, and Tails did just like Sonic, and took off. They were off into the air, and it was getting close to night fall. The only light source was the moon.

 _'Hang in there, Amy...'_ Sonic thought. _'...I'm coming.'_

"We're closing in!" Tails said. "Ready, Sonic?"

"Ready!" Sonic said.

 _~*oOo*~_

Everyone that was on the flying ship were in the chapel, as Tomaya, in a white tux with a black bow tie, stood next to the priest. The horns blew, and the doors opened to reveal Amy. She was in a Cinderella themed wedding dress, with a blue sash over her shoulders. There were roses at the bottom of her dress, and she had on a tiara with a silk veil that drooped over her shoulders. She walked down the aisle, while Maisa and Siana followed behind her, carrying her train. Amy slowly walked up to Tomaya and the minister.

"My Queen..." Tomaya greeted, holding out his hand. Amy's face was stained with tears.

"...Yes." Amy said with regret. The minute Amy placed her hand in Tomaya's, there was a loud boom. Everyone was shocked, and began talking.

"SILENCE!" Tomaya hollered. Everyone went silent, immediately. "Priest, begin."

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Tomaya, and the heir to the Galaxy's throne, Guardian Princess Amadia. If anyone among us have any objections, let them speak now, or forever hold your peace." The roof shattered, and incoming was a blue ball, spinning like crazy. It hit two soldiers, and landed in the aile.

It was Sonic.

"YEAH, I GOT A FEW OBJECTIONS!" Sonic hollered. Amy ran from Tomaya, and ran into Sonic's arms, who wrapped her with his arms. Amy did as well. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Amy said.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BRIDE!" Tomaya yelled. Amy turned aruond, and gave Tomaya the middle finger.

"Fuck you!" Amy said. Tomaya was now furious. Sonic stood in front of Amy, and held out one hand, blocking Amy from Tomaya.

"This is between you and me!" Sonic said. Sonic ran towards Tomaya, and began throwing punches. Sonic hit his face, and gut. But, Tomaya punched Sonic in the gut, causing Sonic to land on his knees, and received a kick to the face. Tomaya attempted a another kick, but, Sonic blocked it, and twisted it, breaking his ankle.

"AHHHH!" Tomaya hollered. Sonic stood up, and ran to Amy.

"Let's go." Sonic said, taking Amy's hand, and running with her in toe.

"STOP!" Tomaya hollered. Neither of them listened. They boarded Tails's plane, and fled the scene. The gang flew until they were back at the beach. Tails landed the plane, and Sonic helped Amy out of her seat.

"Thanks for the rescue, guys." Amy thanked. The rest of the gang came out, and Sticks had some clothes for Amy.

"Why are you in a wedding dress?" Sticks asked.

"Getting married?" Knuckles asked. Amy shook her head 'no'.

"Far from it." Amy said. She walked up to Sticks, and took her clothes. "Thanks, Sticks."

"Your welcome." Sticks said. Amy went to her shack, to change. Sonic, then turned his attention to Hurricane.

"Ok, spill." Sonic asked. Hurricane looked confused.

"What about?" Hurricane asked.

"What are you?" Sonic asked. Hurricane clenched her fists. She took a breath in. Held it, then let it out.

"Fine." Hurricane said. "My mother was a human." Hurricane began. "My father,... Was a hedgehog."

"No way!" Tails bellowed.

"That, and my father was something else." Hurricane added.

"What else was he?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know. Never met him." Hurricane said. She turned around, and headed for Amy's shack. After an hour, Amy came out, in her typical clothing. She took a path to the cliff where you can watch the ocean and the scenery. She wanted to watch the moon rise. She sat on the cliff, and watching the flying ship she was just on, head in a different direction.

"Amy." A voice said. She turned around and saw Sonic.

"Hey." Amy said. "You wanna seat?" Sonic walked over to Amy, and sat down.

"You ok?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded her head 'yes'.

"What did he want, anyway?" Amy didn't budge. She was trying to decided whether or not to tell Sonic. "You can tell me. I won't tell."

"...He was after my family's power." Amy admitted.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"My family guards the galaxy." Amy looked up to the stars. "With that responsibility, we are granted untold power. He wanted to marry me to inherite that power."

"You can do that?"

"If you marry into the Amadia Family, your granted to that power, as well."

"So, your protecting the galaxy alone?" Amy nodded her head 'yes'.

"Amy, you need my help."

"I don't want you to throw away your freedom."

"Amy, I want to help." Amy looked at Sonic with disbelief. Sonic stood up, and held out a hand. Amy took it, and stood up. "what I'm trying to say is..." Sonic stopped in mid-sentence. "Amy Rose..." What Sonic said, was something Amy never thought possible. She stood there in disbelief.

 _"Will you be my wife?"_

* * *

 **Ok, now I am freaking out. I never thought "Rain Storm Love" would get these kind of reviews. Thank you all. I hope you all like the chapter. Now, the hard part. Making Amy a wedding dress that is stunning on her. If you wanna throw in some ideas, I am open to that. Just reply in the "Reviews".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven is HERE! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _Rain Storm Love_

 _Sonamy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _Chapter Seven_

"WHAT?!" Hurricane hollered. She was sitting on Amy's couch, just learning Sonic and Amy's recent status change. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep." Sonic said. Amy looked at Sonic, still trying to swallow what he asked her at the cliff.

"Sonic," Hurricane said. "If you marry Amy, that makes you automatic heir to the throne!"

"I tried to explain that." Amy said.

"Look, Amy needs help." Sonic said. "I've made up my mind." Hurricane placed a hand on her face, and exhaled.

"No offense, guys, but have you thought this through?"

"...I don't think Sonic's gonna change his mind." Amy said. Hurricane took a breath, held it, and released.

"...Alright." Hurricane said. "Your funeral."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic asked.

"Think about it. The same thing twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. three hundred sisxty five days, year after year, DO YOU GET MY POINT?!" Hurricane bellowed. Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at Amy, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm certain." Sonic said. Hurricane stood up, and folded her arms. Hurricane sighed.

"Ok." Hurricane said. "Not gonna change your mind, so let's get this done and over with. When do you two want the wedding?"

"Way before Egghead gets back." Sonic said. Amy looked at Sonic with shock.

"He'll be back in two weeks!" Amy said. Hurricane's eyes got big.

"You want the wedding in ONE WEEK?!" Hurricane asked. Sonic nodded his head 'yes'. Hurricane sighed. "Ok. Can I sit with Amy to come up with a dress?"

"Sure." Sonic said. He wrapped his arms around Amy, and gave her a hug. Amy did the same.

"Sonic, your so stubborn." Amy said. Sonic chuckled.

"So I have been told." Sonic said. He gave a kiss on her cheek, and ran off. Amy was looking at her door.

"Alright." Hurricane said. She went to Amy's desk, and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "So, Amy. What kind of dress do you like?" Amy looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"What kind of dress do I want?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Hurricane said. "It's your wedding."

"Ok..." Amy said. The girls were up all night, figuring out Amy's wedding dress. Sonic was roaming around, when he spotted a jewelry store.

"Might as well." Sonic said. He slowed down, and walked in. There were so many choices. He walked over to the rings, and looked at the choices.

"Hello, Sonic!" Sonic looked up and saw an old lady, wearing a fur coat, and had blue eyes. "How can I help you?"

"I..." Sonic began. He doesn't want the whole village to know about the wedding. Who could blame him? "...Have a friend who is getting married, and he asked me to pick out a wedding ring for both him and his bride." The lady raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." She reluctantly agreed. "Did he say which cut he would prefer?"

"I don't know, something with a green stone in it." Sonic said.

"Ok, we have this ring." She picked up a ring, and placed it on the counter. It was a golden band with a small green diamond in it. "The band is 2karat gold, and the stone is a real jade stone. We also have a traditional wedding band for the groom." She pulled out the wedding band, and placed it next to the ring.

"That will work." Sonic said. Clearly, he had no idea what he was doing.

"That will be $8,466.28." The lady said. Sonic's jaw hit the ground.

"That much?!" Sonic asked.

"Afraid so. But, since you are the village's hero, I'll sell you the two rings for $3,000 even."

"Thanks!" Sonic said. The lady took the money from Sonic, and placed the rings in two separate boxes. She also placed a bow on top of the box with Amy's ring in it.

"They're all yours!" The lady said. Sonic took the boxes, and ran.

"Tell your friend I said congrats!" The lady hollered. Sonic ran as fast as he could, and went to his place. He took the rings, and hid them in his pillow.

"I wonder how Amy's doing?" Sonic asked. He decided to run to Amy's house, and check up on her. He made it there in two minutes. Sonic screeched to a halt, and walked up to Amy's door, and knocked on it.

"It's open!" Amy's voice hollered. Sonic walked in, and found Hurricane making dinner for the group. He could smell the aroma in the house.

"What's cooking?" Sonic asked.

"Pork Chops and Mashed Potatoes." Hurricane said, seasoning the meat. Sonic spotted Amy on her couch, looking at a picture. Sonic walked up to Amy, and took a seat next to her. Sonic looked at the picture. It was the picture of Amy, her sister, and mother.

"You ok?" Sonic asked. Amy slowly nodded her head 'yes'.

"I just can't believe I'm getting married." Amy said. "To _you_!"

"Amy, we've been through this." Sonic began. "You can't protect the entire galaxy by yourself, especially with that loonatick Tomaya and Egghead roaming around."

"I can take care of myself!" Amy snapped.

"Amy, I want to help." Sonic said, defending himself.

"Will you two knock it off?" Hurricane snapped. "It's not your wedding day, and already your acting a couple who have been married for fifty years!" Sonic and Amy shut their mouths, and looked at Hurricane. "Thank you. Now, who do you want to be at the ceremony?"

"..." Sonic had a blank stare on his face. "...I don't know."

"...No offense to Sticks, but if she knew about this, she'll go around telling the villagers." Amy said.

"Yeah, and Knuckles isn't the best guy to keep a secret." Sonic said.

"What about Tails?" Hurricane asked. Amy looked at Sonic.

"We do need a witness or two." Amy said. Sonic sighed.

"I can ask him, but I don't think he'll believe me." Sonic said.

"You may wanna go ask him." Amy said. Sonic stood up, gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, and ran off. Hurricane shook her head in disbelief.

 _~*oOo*~_

Tails was working on one of his inventions, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Tails hollered. Sonic opened the door, and walked in.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said. "Got a minute?" Tails took off his goggles, and placed them on top of his head.

"Sure." Tails said. "What's up?"

"Your gonna think this is crazy, but, it's kind of serious."

"What's wrong?" Tails asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, you see..." Sonic began, studdering. "I... I've kinda... Sigh, asked Amy to... Be my wife." Tails face was blank for a moment, then began laughing hysterically.

"Ok, Sonic!" Tails said. "You got me! Good one!" Tails would not stop laughing. Tails laughed for a good 2 minutes. Tails calmed down, and looked at Sonic. He saw NO smile, NO laughter, NO nothing. "Oh, my god, your not joking."

"You think?" Sonic asked.

"Who's idea was this?" Tails asked.

"Um..." Sonic tried so hard to talk about this. "Mine." Sonic finally admit it.

"Do you have any idea what your getting yourself into?"

"Yeah, Hurricane asked the same thing." Sonic was scratching the back of his head. "So, two things."

"What?" Tails asked.

"One, can you keep it a secret?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded his head 'yes'. "And, two... Would you be willing to be my Best Man?"

"SERIOUS?!" Tails asked. Sonic nodded his head 'yes'. "SURE! I'd love to!" Sonic held his hand in the air, and gave Tails a High-Five. "What about Knuckles?"

"He might say something." Sonic said. "But, I guess it's only fair."

"I'll talk to Knuckles, and make sure he keeps this a secret." Tails said. Sonic smiled.

"Your the best, Tails." Sonic said. Sonic ran off, to who knows where. Tails shook his head in disbelief.

"What are the odds?" Tails asked, turning on his communicator. "Knuckles, do you read me?"

 _~*oOo*~_

Everyone sat at the table on the beach, eating Pork Chops, Mashed Potatoes, and sliced peaches.

"This is the best!" Knuckles exclaimed. Hurricane smiled. She looked over to Amy, and she was playing with her fork, depressed.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Hurricane asked.

"...Not hungry." Amy said.

"Apparently." Hurricane said. Sticks picked up on Amy's vibe.

"You wanna have a girls night talk?" Sticks asked. Amy, slowly nodded her head 'yes'.

"Ok. Amy, Sticks, inside!" Hurricane announced, and all the girls went into Amy's house. "Boys, talk!" Hurricane closed the door.

"Sonic, Tails told me this funny story!" Knuckles said.

"That would be?" Sonic asked.

"He said your marrying Amy!" Knuckles burst into laughter. Tails looked at Sonic, and back at Knuckles. After two minutes of laughter, Knuckles calmed down. He looked at Sonic, and saw the expression on his face. "Oh, shit! Your serious."

"That's what I pretty much said." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "So, Knuckles. Can you keep this a secret?"

"What were we talking about?" Knuckles asked. Sonic smacked his head with his hand, and Tails did as well.

"We'll be fine." Tails said.

"WHAT?!" Sticks voice hollered from Amy's house.

"Amy told Sticks." Sonic said. "Knuckles, wanna be a witness?"

"Sure!" Knuckles said. "Witness to what?"

"The WEDDING!" Tails hollered. "Speaking of which, when is it?"

"Next Wednesday." Sonic said.

"THAT'S IN ONE WEEK!" Tails hollered.

"We gotta get this done before Eggman shows up." Sonic said.

"Well,..." Tails hesitated. "Do you at least have the rings?"

"Yeah, I hid them." Sonic said.

 _~*oOo*~_

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" Sticks hollered.

"Sticks, calm down!" Amy said. Last thing we need is the whole village to know."

"I see what's going on, here!" Sticks snapped.

"What would that be?" Hurricane asked.

"Your being possessed by an alien, making you agreeing to such a ridiculous thing!" Sticks hollered.

"Sticks, calm down." Amy said. "The wedding is in a week, and I,..." Amy began. "...Kind of need a Maid of Honor."

"What's that?" Sticks asked.

" A Maid of Honor is an unmarried woman acting as principal bridesmaid at a wedding." Hurricane said.

"What about Hurricane?" Sticks asked, pointing to Hurricane.

"I'm making the food and the cake." Hurricane said.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Sticks asked.

"It'd make me happy." Amy said. Sticks folded her arms, and pouted, a little.

"Sigh, fine. Just this once!" Sticks declared. Amy wrapped her arms around Sticks.

"Thank you!" Amy said.

"Why am I gonna regret this?" Sticks asked.

 _One Week Later_

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Sonic asked. He was in a white tuxedo with a black bow tie. Tails and Knuckles were in the same attire.

"You can take it off when you and Amy head off for your honeymoon." Tails said.

"What the hell is that?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Hurricane should know." Tails said. "Where are the ring?"

"Oh, right!" Sonic ran to his pillow, and pulled out two ring boxes. And, ran back to Tails. "Here." Sonic placed both boxes in Tails's hands. Tails opened the boxes, and pulled out the two rings.

"I'll put them in my pocket, for safe keeping." Tails said, stuffing the rings in his chest pocket.

"Your the best, Tails." Sonic said. All three men went down to the beach, where the wedding was taking place. It was getting close to noon. Over on the table was the wedding cake. Three tiers, in white frosting.

"FOOD!" Knuckles was drooling over the cake.

"Don't even think about it, Knuckles!" Hurricane hollered. She was in an blue dress, with a sleeve over one shoulder, and blue flats. "Ready?" Out came Sticks, in a halter blue dress, with a cut on the side.

"I hate this thing!" Sticks growled. Sonic shook his head, as did the minister. The minister was an old hedgehog with white hair. Sticks stood on the left of the minister. Everyone looked at Amy as she came out, and Sonic was at a lost of words.

Amy was in a white gown, that hugged her chest and waist. The bottom of the dress opened up, and flowed out, looking like a trumpet. The neckline was a sweetheart neckline, with sleeves off the shoulders. The bouquet was white roses, with a blue ribbon tying the roses together. She also had a silver tiara, that kept the veil in place. She also had a small train at the bottom of the dress. Amy walked up to the gang, where the minister opened his bible.

"Dearly beloved," The minister began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two individuals in holy matrimonial. If any one among us who feels that this union should not take place, let them speak now, or forever hold your peace." For some reason, everyone looked at Hurricane. She looked at everyone.

"Don't look at me, I already tried to talk them out of it." Hurricane defended.

"Very well." The minister said. Sonic turned his attention back to Amy. "Marriage is a blessing, and a partnership. The fact that you two are willing to wed means that you have an understanding, compassion, and love in your hearts, and are willing to be together forever. Do you, Sonic, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to cherish, thru sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Sonic said.

"Do you, Amy, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to cherish, thru sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do." Amy said.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked. Sonic turned to Tails, as he pulled out the rings.

"Thanks, pal." Sonic said. Sonic turned back to Amy, and handed the rings to the minister.

"May these rings symbolize love and union for all to see, and to show tranquility and partnership." The minister handed Sonic Amy's ring. "Repeat after me. I, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said.

"Take you, Amy Rose,"

"Take you, Amy Rose," Sonic slipped the ring onto Amy's finger.

"To be my wife,"

"To be my wife," Sonic repeated.

"From this day forth."

"From this day forth." Sonic finished. The minister handed Amy Sonic's ring.

"Repeat after me. I, Amy Rose,"

"I, Amy Rose," Amy repeated.

"Take you, Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"Take you, Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy slipped the ring onto Sonic's finger.

"To be my husband,"

"To be my husband," Amy repeated.

"From this day forth."

"From this day forth." Amy repeated.

"Now, I understand that you have written your own vows." The minister said.

 _'SHIT!'_ Sonic thought. _'I totally forgot about that!'_

"Sonic, would you like to share yours, first?" The minister asked.

"Um..." Sonic began. "Sure." Sonic's eyes went all over the place, then back into Amy's eyes. Hurricane noticed this, and squinted her eyes with her hand.

 _'The idiot forgot!'_ Hurricane thought.

"Amy,..." Sonic began. Hurricane's head jolted up, and watched the rest of the ceremony. "I may be best at battling Eggman, but I promise to be there for you, through good and bad, and to help you with everything you need help with. And, I will always keep you close." Amy was almost in tears.

"Amy?" The minister asked.

"Sonic," Amy began. "I promise to let you be who you are. I won't keep you away from fighting Eggman, or hanging out with Tails and Knuckles. Just because we're getting married today, doesn't mean you have to change who you are. And, I will always be here for you." The minister smiled.

"By the power vested in me and by the mayor of Mobius, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Sonic and Amy wrapped their arms around one another, and gently place their lips onto one another.

* * *

 **Damn! It is done! Truth be told, I don't know how I did on the Minister's sayings. It's been a while since I've been to a wedding. Oh, and there is a website where it shows you what kinds of dresses there are. I had a hard time coming up with a dress, and the vows. Literally, it took me a couple of days.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
